Something wicked this way comes
by Blue Rose Kelly
Summary: After what seemed like a routine patrol Mikey wakes up a captive of the Shredder and is now being tortured by Raph's doppelganger. Will Mikey's real brother be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the turtles or anything not making money.

Michelangelo woke up in a drugged haze he could not remember what had happened but his whole body felt stiff as a board and his head pounded like a speaker. Mikey slowly got accustomed to the dim light and tried to move. He found he couldn't and decided to try to go back to sleep and feel better. He let himself fall back into sleep's embrace.

_"Mikey lets go lets go! Raphael yelled impatiently from the next roof top._

_Mikey decided to walk on his hands just to yank Raph's chain. Mikey loved yanking Raph's chain and it was so easy to do. In retaliation Raph swiped at Mikey's head which Mikey was all too happy to dodge, giggling. They were nearing the old warehouse that served as their garage when Mikey caught a shifting shadow out of the corner of his eye. He tried to tell his brother but before he could say anything the shadows opened up and dozens maybe hundreds of foot ninja came at them from every possible angle. The turtles had their weapons out in seconds but there just seemed too many. Mikey kept shellacking, punching and kicking the ninjas down but they just kept coming! Mikey lost sight of Raph and realized too late that was what the ninjas were trying to do. Mikey started to lose his cool as he tried to find his brother among the endless hordes of the Foot. Mikey looked around then suddenly felt a sharp prick in his left bicep. He struggled to get a few foot solders off him then looked at his arm; a blow dart was pinned snug in his arm and before he could do anything Mikey blacked out._

Mikey woke again but this time with a start and this time he looked wildly around at his surroundings. It was a torture chamber and he was strapped to a table. Old dried blood of past victims covered everything and the instruments looked grotesque and intimidating. Just the sight alone was enough to send shivers down Mikey's back.

"Finally up are we?" a harsh raspy voice came from behind and turned Mikey's blood to ice, he knew that voice all too well didn't dare turn around even if he could.

Of course he didn't have to. A familiar figure dressed entirely in armor walked ominously in front of the trembling turtle "You shall pay for everything you and your family have done, with your life".

Mikey shuddered; he had always known that this was the fate that awaited him and his brothers if they were ever caught or exposed but he had thought, hoped and prayed that their family would have stuck together and kept out of sight their whole lives or fight their way out of any mess and live on to a ripe old age. A bolt of panic shot through Mikey as he realized this may not be the case and his family could be in this prison with him, awaiting torture and or execution. "What have you done with my family?!"

A cold chuckle and "that is the least of your concern" was all the response he got before suddenly being left alone in the cold room.

Mikey didn't like that; his family was his greatest concern next to their friends. He had to find a way out of this fast and find his family so they could fight their way out of this situation. Though, he desperately prayed that the foot had not found their home and that Leonardo, Donatello and Master Splinter were safe and Raph had somehow managed to escape, they were planning a full infiltration to get him back right now. In the meantime however, before he could find his family and get out of this nightmare he had to get loose and make a plan. Mikey tested his restraints with all of his regained strength, nothing. He tried pulling down still nothing; now what. He started feeling a fresh, sharp spike of panic in the solid feeling of restraint and helplessness at his situation. His breathing became sharp, uneven and labored while his whole body developed a thin layer of sweat. After a minute or two, Mikey felt close to passing out from the shock. Suddenly, footfalls were heard in the hallway loud and casual catching Mikey's attention immediately. They stopped by the wall toward Mikey's left and a door was slowly opened to a figure silhouetted in the dim hall light. As the figure entered and Mikey chanced a peak he saw the form of Raph coming toward him. At first Mikey was overjoyed to see his brother in on piece but as soon as that wonderful feeling came, it passed like mist in the breeze. Something was definitely wrong with this picture; Mikey's first clue was Raph's glowing, coal red eyes and the malicious grin spread ear to ear. Now Mikey wanted to shrink away, hide, run; this wasn't Raph; he didn't know who or what it was but it definitely was not his older brother.

"Hay Mikey sup?" the creature said in a disturbingly sweet voice, approaching the table with a slow deliberation, enjoying the torment this caused his victim.

Mikey couldn't speak, not till he knew what was going on. He gazed at the impostor with an expression somewhere between accusing and pleading. He tried the restraints one last time nothing, not even a budge. This false Raph had taken a sai out and was now eyeing Mikey hungrily, licking the blade of the middle prong. False Raph grabbed Mikey's left arm in a steely grip, bent so as to stare his victim closely and hissed through a Cheshire cat smile "you weren't thinkin of leavin now were you?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother Raphael?" Mikey was barely able to crock out

For a moment the impostor looked extremely angry then his expression went back to a menacing, toothy grin "not as dumb as you look, but I can't spoil the surprise now can I?"

With that the impostor drove the sai into the bottom right side of Mikey's chest shattering his plastron in the process. Mikey screamed bloody murder and the sai twisted to increase the pain and damage. The impostor ripped the sai out and slid the sharp, end prongs along Mikey's side and in his arms. Mikey screamed and writhed under the cruel sting of the weapon.

"I'm doin our family a favor, we don't need you, we don't want you anymore. If you just die it will all be a lot easier. Don't you want it to be easier for everyone else?" The evil Raph sneered

Mikey refused to believe this. He mustered up what little resolve he had left "No! You're not my brother! I am not going to let you do this!"

This time the impostor got really angry and hit Mikey on the back of the head so herd Mikey could see stars clearly before his eyes while his ears started to ring. "You selfish, ungrateful little brat!"

The evil Raph then stabbed his weapon deep into Mikey's right leg. Mikey screamed with agony while the evil Raph tour into his left leg then yanked his weapon out again. Mikey squirmed more violently this time, trying desperately to get free. The evil Raph laughed manically at Mikey and raised his sai above his head preparing to deliver the death blow Mikey winced and got ready for the end to come.

"This is for all those times you pissed me off Mikey; this is going to be sweet." Evil Raph said with unholy glee Mikey was confused and hurt in more ways than one. He knew this wasn't Raph; no way in shell! So why did his words still hurt so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Something wicked this way comes part 2

Disclaimer I do not own anything pretty much.

Raph staggered and regained his footing, preparing to reengage his opponents when he realized the Foot were starting to retreat. Looking around desperately for his baby brother Raph caught a brief but solid glimpse of sea green skin and orange ribbon in the sea of shifting black. In a near blind panic, Raph lunged foreword trying to catch Mikey, to do whatever he had to in order to protect him. Raph pulled out his Shell Cell automatically to inform the rest of the clan of Mikey's current state but then decided that it would take to long for someone to answer it and for him to explain what had happened to be effective what so ever. Opting instead to turning on the tracking device in the phone and follow from a safe distance on Shell cycle; even though he had little doubt where they were going. Dashing as fast as he could back to the warehouse, Raph mounted his Shell cycle and raced through the streets; weaving through the evening traffic at a reckless speed while keeping a constant vigil on his Shell Cell. Sure enough the signal came to rest at the building headquarters of the Foot. Raph charged ahead feeling the pressure of a fiery, blistering determination build in his abdomen. He had to do this; he knew that it was suicidally dangerous and that the Foot would probably be on high alert now. He had no idea how he was going get in and out of the place but he did know that going home without Mikey was not an option and to this extent Raph barreled at full force toward his destination.

The false Raph with the glowing red eyes leered menacingly at Mikey delighting in the torment the young turtle was in as the sharp blade hovered over his broken body. "Say good night Michelangelo, and tell Yoshi he will be seeing his pet rat soon enough." He hissed finally deciding to finish his prey off.

Mikey bit his lip trying not to cry as he closed his eyes and waited for the end. Then an unbelievably loud shrieking filled the room. With a start Mikey opened his eyes to the false Raph dropping his sai and the real Raph, his brother, twisting that arm back and away from Mikey. His brother's weapons were buried deep in the impostors arm to control its movements. The real Raph had a look of intense loathing on his every facial feature as he wrestled with his doppelganger.

"Don't you dare touch him you bastard!" Mikey's brother bellowed as he twisted and ripped his enemy's arm off in one swift maneuver. The impostor howled in anguish as the electrical components that made up his body sparked and lost power. "And you can tell him yourself!" Raph hissed, smashing the impostor's head with his foot and terminating its operating system.

Mikey could not remember a time when he was happier to see his short tempered older brother in his life. Relief swept over him in a cool blissful wave that ebbed away quickly as he realized that it was not over; they still had to escape alive. Pulling himself together Mikey drew from Raph's abrupt appearance for physical and mental strength for the uphill hike back home.

After the glorious release of emotion on his brother's torturer Raph turned his attention back to his wounded brother. Using his sai Raph cut the straps that bond Mikey's body to the torture table and supported his limp frame to the door. With a new spike of anxiety Raph realized he did not remember how he had gotten in the Foot stronghold, he had been on autopilot the entire time to focus all of his energy into rescuing his brother. As a consequence he didn't know how to get out again. Pushing through the door Raph supported down the hall, keeping close to the shadowy walls. His senses were in over drive making every flickering shadow and slightest noise send his adrenaline through the stratosphere. Ever so slowly they made it to a stair case and after some internal debate Raph put Mikey in a fireman's carry and went up as swiftly and silently as he could. Occasionally coming to a sentry, which Raph had to put Mikey down and deal with before they could move on. Raph used the clothes of a few of these ninja in order to make impromptu bandages to cover Mikey's wounds. Along the way Raph would have flashes in his inner eye and recognize a box here a peculiar corner there. With time they got to a window and pushed out of it; then it was a mad jail break to the alley with a manhole several blocks away. At this time Raph deemed it a good time to call for back up. Taking out his Shell cell again Raph called his other brothers and told them their location and condition as well as emphasizing the urgency to act fast. The wait for Leo and Don was excruciating. Raph kept a paranoid watch in every direction; ready to spring into action at the slightest sign of motion. The rescue had gone way too well; no way in shell was it going to be that easy. What may have only been thirty minutes felt like an eternity to both Raph and Mikey. Finally Leo lifted the manhole cover and assisted Raph in bringing Mikey down to the Sewer Slider.

Something kept bothering Raph about their escape; it had been too easy getting out. Even if he didn't remember how he had gotten into the building they should have run into swarms of foot solders coming out. They had to have been detected so why did they slip out so easily? Raph voiced this concern to the others and they decided to not go straight to the lair. Opting instead to stay in an unused maintenance valve. Don took this time to clean Mikey up and check his vitals. While checking for metal slivers in the cuts Don noticed that there were two tiny computer chips encased in steel casings the size of wheat grains. Looking at them under a microscope he realized, with a thrill of horror, they were tracking chips. Don immediately informed the others of this new, disturbing discovery which was acknowledged with gasps and Raph's cursing.

"Check him one more time just to make sure we have them all." Leo said with more than a little concern.

"Damn so that's way it was so damned easy to escape! That son of a…" Raph shouted before being interrupted by Leo.

"Raph come with me I'm going to need your help for something." Leo stated plainly.

"What!?" Raph snapped.

Leo just kept his cool and continued. "The Shredder and the Foot are looking for the trackers right? Well they'll find the trackers alright as well as a few of our own surprises."

"Like what?" Raph questioned dubiously.

All Leo gave in reply was a mischievous, toothy grin with a soft maniacal laugh. This perked Raph's curiosity; he laughed along and asked "so whatcha thinkin fearless leader?"

Shredder chuckled maliciously as the tracking signal came right under them. He and his foot solders descended into the manhole close to their target. The swarm arrived at the roomy pipe intersection; their target was staying stationary; hopefully with the rest of the vermin around it making an easy kill. As his ninjas swarmed around the structure, suddenly things started going wrong; the catwalks began to collapse, large planks began to swing and knock the ninjas into the dirty water bellow, snares tripped bringing their prey skyward and large boulder sized pieces of cement and brick rubble rained down on the rest of the squadron. The Shredder gazed in horror as his legion was pulverized with bobby traps then howled with rage and bolted forward to seize his advisories. He reached out and pulled the covering off to reveal the three miniscule trackers and a note saying "Nice try". Shredder felt the oh-so-familiar rage of failure well up like a hell spring. The sound of rushing air caught his attention and the Shredder looked up in time to see a plank come barreling in his direction. He got up in an attempt to escape but all that did was simply offer his chest as a bullseye knocking him off into the water below.

From their relatively safe perch, the turtles laughed as silently as they could until their sides ached. For Mikey it was especially bad because of both the facts that he had serious wounds and he was probably laughing the hardest. After a moment turtles decided to head home ready to get some much needed rest; particularly for Mikey. He knew it would be rough after his time spent in that dungeon and that he would definitely have nightmares for weeks but seeing the Shredder and the foot get pummeled by his older brother's impromptu "security system" would give him something to work with in his road to recovery.


End file.
